


Cigarette kiss

by swiftbitch9



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Ксено пристально следил за Стэнли. За зубами, между которыми был зажат грязно-желтый фильтр, за пальцами, аккуратно обхватывающими сигарету, за причудливыми завитками дыма, выходящими изо рта.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 3





	Cigarette kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Stand Atlantic — Cigarette Kiss

Чиркнула зажигалка, рыжий огонек неровно мерцал в ладонях. Он нежно лизнул сигарету и снова спрятался в зажигалке. Стэнли вдохнул клейкий дым, и светлячок сигареты загорелся ярче.

Детская площадка была пуста. Тени качелей, горок, песочницы отдыхали на песке. Неестественный свет фонаря не дотягивался до скамейки, на которой сидели Стэнли и Ксено, и обоих облепил мрак, разгоняемый лишь огоньком сигареты.

Ксено пристально следил за Стэнли. За зубами, между которыми был зажат грязно-желтый фильтр, за пальцами, аккуратно обхватывающими сигарету, за причудливыми завитками дыма, выходящими изо рта.

— Неужели это правда так приятно? — вслух размышлял Ксено, подперев щеку кулаком и наблюдая за одноклассником.

— Что? Курить? — Стэнли кивнул на сигарету.

— Да.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Стэнли хитро сощурился. Это было больше шуткой, чем реальным предложением. Но неожиданно для обоих Ксено вдруг согласился:

— Давай. Хочу попробовать.

— Ах… Ну хорошо… — немного опешил Стэнли.

Он вытащил пачку из кармана школьной формы, достал одну сигарету и протянул Ксено. Тот с подозрением осмотрел ее, будто Снайдер мог подкинуть ему какую-то отраву под видом обычной сигареты. Все-таки придя к заключению, что это самая обычная сигарета, Ксено зажал ее между зубов. Ватный фильтр немного сушил губы и язык.

— Зажигалку? — Сигарета качнулась во рту.

Но вместо того, чтобы достать зажигалку из того же кармана, где хранилась пачка, Стэнли наклонился к лицу Ксено. Он придерживал свою сигарету двумя пальцами и прикоснулся зажженным концом к незажженной сигарете Ксено. Снайдер опустил взгляд, Ксено лишь видел сквозь ресницы, как оранжевый огонек отражался в его зрачках. Он так долго смотрел на Стэнли, что вздрогнул, когда тот все же отстранился.

— Можешь затягиваться.

Сигарета через фильтр слегка горчила на языке и только теперь Ксено понял…

— А… как?

— Что «как»? — не понял Стэнли. — Затяжку делать? — Он выгнул одну бровь. — Ну, просто втягивай дым?

Ксено неумело взялся двумя пальцами за сигарету и попробовал затянуться.

Ночную тишину нарушил громкий кашель и заливистый смех. С ветви дерева вспорхнули две птицы. Ксено выронил целую сигарету в траву, и она погасла. В легкие будто песка засыпали. Такой же песок словно налип на язык, небо, зубы.

— Горько! — судорожно выдохнул Ксено, отплевываясь.

Стэнли лишь смеялся, туша бычок о скамейку.

— Неужели тебе это нравится?

— М-м… Я бы сказал, что кайф приходит с привыканием, — задумчиво ответил Стэнли, пожав плечами.

— Ты же знаешь, чем чревато курение? — Ксено нахмурился и сердито посмотрел в лицо Стэнли. Тот аж растерялся, явно не ожидая такой реакции.

— Если ты намерен читать мне нотации, я ухожу. Наслушался. — Стэнли действительно встал, готовый уйти домой. Он сунул руки в карманы и воинственно смотрел другу в глаза, будто они играли в гляделки. Ксено проиграл.

— Всего лишь не хочу терять тебя раньше времени, — еле слышно прошептал он, заносчиво отвернувшись и скрестив руки на груди.

Стэнли хлопал глазами. Он точно все правильно услышал?

Он тихо приблизился к обратно к скамейке. Мелкий песок хрустел под подошвами, как снег.

Он взял все еще дующегося Ксено за подбородок, наклонился и поцеловал.

Ночь была очень тихой.


End file.
